Destiny
by vintagefree613
Summary: Lulu and Logan are destined to be together.
1. Chapter 1

So they stood, squared off, one against the other. Her heart was pounding so loudly, she wondered if he could hear it. If only she

knew what his heart was doing. She turned to walk away but his hand stopped her. He wrapped it around her forearm to pull her

along with him. She struggled for a minute but his iron grip wasn't waning and she was tired of fighting. He pulled her under the alcove

of the docks and nudged her back against the wall. His head bent down so his lips could meet hers. She put a hand on his chest to

stop him. He let his forehead rest against hers. "Lulu" he murmured gently. That was all it took. His hands dived into her hair as hers

took residence around his neck, both of them straining to get closer. Weeks of long looks and wanting had taken their toll. He

couldn't stop. He doesn't think he'll ever be able to stop. He ripped his lips from her trailing them down the side of her face giving

her rough kisses on her neck. Her hands trailed down his chest lingering for a moment. She pushed against his chest trying to break

free. He stiffened and moved away. Out of breathe and thoroughly aroused, his chest heaving with exertion, he stood. She was

flushed her lips soft and bruised from his kisses. "I'll tell you when I want to be kissed" her voice broke through the silence. He just

looked at her with his usual mocking face. She uttered a curse and walked away. "Lulu" his gruff voice broke through the haze

around her brain. "You said it with your eyes." She didn't turn around. The only response to her comment was closing her eyes for a

moment and then walking away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He sat at the table, brooding, a cup of coffee sitting untouched next to him at the table. Why did he always screw things up? He

stood up to pay for his drink and heard the restaurant door jingle. He paid no attention too lost in his thought. He slapped some bills

down on the counter and moved to go upstairs. He felt the back of his neck start to tingle. Her scent invaded his senses. He

wondered if he was dreaming. He turned around. She was no dream. She was there, blonde and beautiful. He schooled his features

and met her eyes. He raised an eyebrow. He walked over to her putting his hand out to her. Their hands met as a jolt of electricity

shot up their arms. They walked up the stairs together Logan purposefully taking his time. The second his door was closed behind

them he had her up against it. She knew what to expect. He was never patient, especially not with her. His mouth descended on hers

hard and hot. His tongue instantly seeked hers out as they tangled for dominance. His large hand cupped her ass to bring her legs

around his waist. Her hands ran through his hair as he moved his mouth lower placing bites along her jaw and neck. She unbuttoned

his flannel shirt and pulled his wife beater over his neck. He made quick work of her t-shirt, his hands returning to her waist. He

tugged the strap of her bra down her shoulder with his teeth his tongue tracing circles on her shoulder. His hands reached behind her

to unhook her bra as it fell to the ground on top of the pile of clothes. She bucked against him as his mouth descended on her breast,

her breath coming out in gasps. He payed the same attention to the other one. She groaned at the loss of contact when he let her slide

down his body. He unbuttoned her jeans and slid them down her legs as she slipped out of her shoes. She tugged his jeans down

pulling his boxers down with them. She looked up at him, his gaze half lidded on her. She stood up as he moved her against the door

again hitching her up into the now familiar position. He pulled her underwear off and in smooth motion filled her. He stood still for a

second so lost in what he was feeling. She moved against him urging him to continue, her fingers digging into his back. He moved

roughly inside of her again and again his head buried in her neck. He growled in her ear as the feeling intensified. "Open up your

eyes" she opened them to see him looking at her with such an intensity. With one last thrust they came together, eyes on each other.

His weight kept her pinned to the door. Still out of breath he picked her up and brought her over to the bed. She looked at him as if

seeing him for the first time. He cursed himself for taking her so forcefully. He didn't have any control when he was around her. He

slipped into bed next to her and covered them with the blanket. He closed his eyes trying to sleep as he left her with her thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

The rain wasn't letting up and they were stuck in the damn house together until then. Logan stood by the fireplace fists clenched, while

she sat on the sofa. They had barely spoken two words to each other since he showed up and hour ago. The lights had gone out and the

rain was so powerful, flooding had occurred. The candles she had lit were burning low giving the room a muted glow. The room was

thick with tension. She had avoided him, and him her, ever since they slept together. The experience had been so intense neither had

known how to move on from it.

She couldn't take it anymore. She got up and moved out of the living room headed for the stairs. She made it up halfway when she

heard his footsteps behind her. She turned around quickly. "What do you want from me Logan?" His eyes told her exactly what he

wanted. "Fine you want sex? Then we'll have sex." She grabbed the front of his shirt dragging it so that her lips met his. The kiss was

bruising. Each trying to punish the other for the pain they felt. Her hands moved from the front of his shirt to under it, rubbing her hands

up and down the firm muscles. He dragged her shirt over her head and groaned when he found she was all skin underneath. Her head

fell back as he kissed the front of her neck. He pulled his t-shirt over his head and moved to unzip her pants. She reached over to do the

same to his. Their hands grappled and their frustration grew. Lulu reversed their positions. Logan fell back against the stairs with a grunt.

He shoved her jeans down taking her panties down with them. With one hand he unzipped his jeans and pulled them down. She

straddled him taking him into her. Her head fell back as pleasure engulfed her. Logan's hands were tangled in her hair as she rode him.

His mouth descended on her breast, latching on to it. They moved together as her hands gripped his forearms. He lifted her in one great

surge encasing her further. She kept repeating his name over and over as it spurred him on. He reversed positions so her back was

against the stairs. Her head fell back yet again as she grabbed his ass to bring him closer. He let his head fall into the crook of her neck,

his breathe labored in her ear. She bit his ear bringing him over the edge. With that she came too.

His head was ringing so loud he couldn't hear anything. His senses were on overload. He waited for a couple of minutes to gather his

wits and then lifted his head to look at her. Her eyes were closed and her fingers were still digging into his back. She slowly opened

them. He levered himself off of her. She shivered from the loss of body heat. He moved to scoop her up cuddling her close to his hard

chest. Her nose nuzzled his neck. He almost tripped over himself. He moved down the hallway moving them into her room. She didn't

ask how he knew which one was hers. He laid her down on the bed. "I'll be right back" he left the room and soon came back with their

clothes. He closed the door behind him and then slipped into bed next to her.


	4. Chapter 4

He snapped on his shoulder holster and put his jacket on over it. "Be careful" he heard her say. He turned around to look at her, taking

in the way she looked after a morning of loving. "I never am." He smiled at her as he walked over to the bed and bent down to give her

a kiss. "I'll see you later." It was a command not a question. She just gave him one of her looks. He left through her window per usual

and she watched him until his body disappeared from view. She put her head back down on the pillow and rubbed the palm of her hand

over her heart. It didn't feel like hers anymore.

What was supposed to be a casual fling, turned into something more serious. They slept together at night, tangled together. He would

give her affectionate kisses, which she noticed felt like second nature to them. When did she get so caught up in him?

She got up and got dressed and walked downstairs. Carly had called her to come over so she left keys in hand to go over there.

The second she knocked on Carly's door she was pulled inside. "What's this I hear about you and that Logan kid?"

"Nothing"

"I'm really not believing you right now"

"And I'm really tired of everyone inquiring about my personal business"

"Listen I understand the pull of a bad boy…"

"No, no, no you don't"

"YES, yes I do! I was married to Sonny for heavens sake!"

"I know that but-"

Lulu was interrupted by her cell phone ringing. "Hello."

She closed her phone after a brief conversation. "I gotta go"

"Is everything ok?"

"Um I dunno I gotta get to the hospital"

"Hold on Honey I'll drive you"

They pulled up in front of the hospital. "This conversation isn't over you know"

"I know." Lulu ran into the hospital going to the front counter.

"Logan Hayes room please"

"Oh yes" the orderly answered her. "He's in room #12."

She entered the room and saw Logan lying in bed, his habitual dark stubble grazing his face. She sat down in the chair next to his bed to

wait for him to wake up.

He awoke to the sounds coming from the monitor. He saw her head resting on their loosely entwined hands, her blond hair falling over

her face. He smiled and then grimaced as the pain of the bullet wound just hit him. His hand tightened on hers. She shot up, her eyes

bleary. She looks so beautiful he thought to himself. Then she whacked him on the shoulder. "What was that for?! I'm in a hospital bed

if you haven't noticed"

"Don't ever scare me like that again!"

"Sorry" he said sarcastically. "I'll try not to get shot next time."

"Good"

"Now can we kiss and make up?"

She gave him a smirk and bent down to kiss him. His arm hooked around her neck to bring her closer. She bit his lip deepening the kiss.

He groaned. His other hand came to tangle in her hair. Her hand pressed intimately against his chest. She was halfway to being on top of

him. "Mmmph Logan, Logan!" his eyes opened up to look at her. "What?"

"Um the doctor said you shouldn't exert yourself yet… and uh yea." She trailed off and looked down at his arousal. "Oh" he smirked.

"Ok"

"I'll be back soon. I have some things I have to take care of bye." She gave him a soft kiss on the lips as he automatically tried to

deepen it. She had to literally wrench her mouth from his. "Uh uh keep your lips off."

"What about my hands?" he asked innocently. She knew better. She smiled at him and then left the room. He fell back on the pillow and

gave a frustrated groan, one fist pressed against his forehead.


	5. Chapter 5

She took a deep breath. Her feet were dangling over the dock as she sat there contemplating her life. 3 months had passed since she found out about Logan's infidelity. She couldn't understand why she kept getting burned. "Probably deserve it" she thought out loud bitterly. She heard a creak behind her and turned her head slightly to see Logan standing there.

"Not now" she snapped. She scrambled to her feet quickly and walked off. She headed to the park to escape. She heard him trail her there. She finally stopped as she reached the benches. Logan came up behind her. She noted he wasn't out of breath. Still in good shape she thought annoyed.

"It's been three months."

"Not long enough."

"When are you going to stop pretending you don't feel anything?"

"I do feel something! Anger!"

She turned around to face him and was surprised to see his face bruised and stitches on the side of his head and his left arm in a sling.

"Must've cost you to run after me."

"It's ok. It was worth it."

She didn't reply.

"Stop looking at me like that just because I'm hurt. I don't need pity."

"I don't pity you."

They continued to stare at each other. With an intent look on his face he stepped toward her.

"Don't." She said when she saw him try to reach out to her.

"I can't stop." He said gruffly. With his free hand he hooked her around her waist to bring her flush against his body. He grunted from the pain in his arm. Doesn't matter he thought. He bent his head down to lightly brush his lips over hers. The breath she didn't know she was holding in shuddered out of her. He continued the kiss, drawing it out. A soft moan escaped her lips as Logan released her and took her hand.

"Come home with me." She nodded and followed him, hands still linked, to his place.


End file.
